Jurassic Cielo
by XxCondorxX
Summary: Tsuna ha logrado vencer a Daemon, pero este no planea dejar a Tsuna tranquilo asi que lo envia a un mundo diferente, porque hay hombres mitas lagartos y jovenes con trajes de dinosaurios? pronto Tsuna descubrirá el mundo de los Dino Thunder Power Rangers
1. El guerrero del cielo Pt1

**El guerrero del Cielo Pt.1**

_**Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes**_

Tsunayoshi, Chico común y corriente, o por lo menos eso es lo que creerían las personas, pero su vida cambio completamente desde que cierto bebe tocó su puerta y se autonombro su tutor personal; desde ese momento su vida tuvo un giro de 360 grados, aunque aún no decide si este cambio fue lo peor o mejor que le paso en su corta vida.

Es cierto el hecho, que desde la llegada de Reborn ha tenido problemas, y no específicamente sobre sus estudios, el entrenamiento barbárico al que es sometido desde su llegada se podría describir como el infierno en la tierra para Tsuna, pero ese sufrimiento no se compara a la humillación que sufría al ser disparado con una Dying Will Bullet, ser dejado en ropa interior no era muy agradable para Tsuna y frente a la chica que te gustaba en ese tiempo (kyoko) era una verdadera tortura.

Además, de que ser sometido a crueles batallas para proteger a tus amigos y familia de cualquier peligro, era como un ciclo vicioso para él.

Pero debe de admitir que aunque lo niegue le debe mucho a Reborn, antes de su llegada el era dame-Tsuna, sin popularidad y en especial sin amigos, ahora tenía compañeros que eran parte de su familia, Gokudera: siempre al lado de él y dándole su completa confianza, Yamamoto: siempre contento y ayudándolo cuando es necesario, Ryohei: un maniaco del esfuerzo físico pero un gran amigo a fin de cuentas, Chrome: un poco tímida pero una de sus pocas amigas normales, Lambo: irritante pero muy querido y preciado amigo (casi como un hermano menor molesto), Hibari: …(algo bueno se le ocurrirá a Tsuna pronto, eso espera XD), Mukuro: Siempre protegiéndolo (o ¿protegiendo el cuerpo que desea poseer para dominar el mundo? Tsuna lleva preguntándose eso por mucho tiempo).

Es verdad viendo hacia atrás, él y Reborn habían pasado por mucho, habían formado a su familia, haber peleado con Varia era una gran historia, no todos pueden decir que viajaron al futuro a detener el fin del mundo (a la inversa de Terminator XD), haber detenido un agujero negro y haber vencido al fantasma del primer guardián de la niebla de la primera generación Vongola (Daemon Spade), así que solo quedaba una cosa por decir según Tsuna y eso era una pregunta.

"¿Reborn, hace un momento había logrado derrotar a Daemon?"- Tsuna le pregunto mientras observaba a ciertos seres que se encontraban alrededor de él.

"Así es lo venciste, y no cabe duda de eso, has mejorado mucho dame-Tsuna"- Reborn dijo alegremente como si no ocurriera nada.

"Ya veo, entonces dime, ¿porque me encuentro rodeado de criaturas que parecen ser mitad caimán y mitad humano?"- dijo Tsuna mientras intentaba recordad lo que había sucedido.

"Creo que si pertenecen a la familia de los reptiles, pero no estoy seguro si sean parte caimán" respondió Reborn calmadamente, ahora disfrazado de científico.

" ESE NO ES EL PUNTO REBORN!"- Chillo Tsuna, preguntándose en su cabeza de donde lograba Reborn sacar esos diferentes tipos de traje, si ni siquiera sabían donde se encontraban, así que ¿cómo fue posible para Reborn prever tal escenario?

"Cálmate y no te alteres, no es lo que debe hacer un jefe de la mafia, retiro my cumplido anterior"- dijo Reborn, mientras sacaba a Tsuna de sus pensamientos con una patada bastante efectiva dirigida a la cabeza de Tsuna.

"Recuerda los últimos momentos con Emma, Chrome, Mukuro y los Vindice"- añadió Reborn.

Tsuna hizo lo que Reborn le dijo, recordaba todo hasta el momento exacto donde recogió el reloj de Daemon, y entonces….

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Tsuna levanto el reloj de Daemon observando la familia de Giotto se sintió en paz, se veían tan felices y despreocupados ¿qué había sucedido para que Daemon les diera la espalda y los traicionara?, Tsuna estaba seguro que lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.**_

_**Sin embargo nadie se percato de lo que sucedía con Daemon, ni podían saber que sucedería después, Daemon a punto de morir solo tenía un deseo y ese era un Vongola fuerte y sin debilidad, y para lograrlo según el solo había una manera, destruyendo al patético ser que era nombrado como el sucesor de la familia que Daemon amaba, por eso decidió enviar a Tsuna al fondo del océano donde la presión lo aplastaría y moriría sin poder hacer nada, para esto aun tenía el poder que muchos desconocían la 8 llama de los Vindice.**_

_**Mientras Tsuna seguía observando el reloj oyó a Reborn advertirle del peligro en que estaba y que observase el suelo, pero fue muy tarde ya que el portal de Daemon, ya se encontraba abierto y llevándolo a su destino final, Reborn salto a su hombro, ya que donde fuera Tsuna el debía ir para ayudarlo, entrenarlo, y ¿para qué negarlo? Divertir de lo que le pasara a su alumno.**_

_**Pero lo que desconocía Daemon era que en un universo completamente diferente al suyo había ocurrido un suceso que cambiaria el destino del portal y lo llevaría al lugar y tiempo donde la energía que ocasiono ese suceso fuera liberada.**_

_**Esta energía fue producida por un meteorito que cayó en el universo paralelo, este meteorito contenía 3 gemas de color rojo, azul y amarillo, fue así que cuando Conner McKnight, Ethan James y Kira Ford tomaron estas gemas y se volvieron los Dino thunder Power Ranger, también afectaron sin saberlo a aquel que poseía la llama y el poder del cielo así como también una de las llaves al mayor poder existente el **____**Tri-Ni-Set.**_

_**Luego de que fuera tragado por el portal de Daemon, Tsuna despertó con su anillo separado al de Emma y su flama apagada, pero no puedo preguntarse dónde estaba ya que escucho gritos de una multitud y al siguiente segundo estaba rodeado por las extrañas criaturas humano-caimán (Auch, Reborn eso duele, ok lo pondré: humano-reptiles desconocidos). Y así volvemos al presente.**_

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

"Así que, ¿no sabemos dónde estamos, estamos rodeados de extrañas criaturas que lucen peligrosas, y mi Diying Will Flame se apago?"- suspiro Tsuna ya acostumbrado a situaciones ridículamente peligrosas como esta.

"Parece que por fin entiendes nuestra situación dame-Tsuna"-, comento alegremente el arcobaleno.

"De hecho aun no entiendo gran parte de la situación, pero con nuestras experiencias pasadas estoy seguro que debemos correr hasta estar seguros ¿verdad?"- dijo Tsuna sabiendo muy bien que debían escapar hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de activar su Vongola gear.

"Eso sería lo más adecuado, pero recuerda que ahora sin la Diying Will Flame de la tierra tus huesos ya no están solidificados" refuto Reborn esperando que Tsuna se diera cuenta del dolor que debía sentir en las piernas.

"Duele"- grito Tsuna con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer, esta situación estaba poniéndose a cada segundo más peligrosa, y si fuera necesario entraría en su Hyper Dying Will Mode e intentaría escapar usando sus guantes como propulsores, cualquier otro le preguntaría porque no simplemente deja que Reborn se ocupe de las criaturas, simple Reborn disfruta de su sufrimiento así que no levantaría su mano a menos que vaya a morir, Tsuna vio como dichos seres se acercaban a él cuando un grito los distrajo y alguien con un traje amarillo se posicionaba entre Tsuna y las criaturas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"- Kira, la Yellow Dino Ranger, le pregunto al joven que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, se preguntaba como los tyrannodrones habían logrado lastimarlo tanto en tan poco tiempo, ya que ella se encontraba cerca de la zona donde atacaron y no se habría demorado más de 2 minutos en llegar, pero pareciera que habían logrado lastimar las piernas del joven e incluso podría ser que estuvieran rotas.

"Si, no te preocupes por mi solo son unos rasguños" -Tsuna mintió ya que no quería preocuparla (dedujo que era mujer por la voz de Kira, además la falda del traje lo hace muy obvio), además de que estaba vestida de una forma muy rara, y no podía estar bien de la cabeza si quería combatir con esas cosas.

"De hecho sería mejor que te fueras si no quieres que esas cosas te lastimen o algo peor"- Añadió el, ya que aunque fuera una total desconocida no quería que saliera lastimada, además de que aun con sus piernas rotas podía escapar o en el caso más extremo destruir esas cosas con un X-Burner o un XX-Burner.

"¿De qué está hablando esta persona?"- Kira pensó para sí misma pareciera que no la reconocería, ni supiera de los Power Ranger, y si este fuera el caso sería aun más increíble, pues aunque el dijera que estaba bien, se podía notar con solo mirar sus piernas que tal vez era incapaz de caminar por el momento, por fin salió de su propia mente y hablo- "No te preocupes por mi ya he manejado a los tyrannodrones antes, no hay forma de que me puedan vencerme, tu deberías salir de aquí y llevarte tu hermano menor a un lugar seguro, este lugar no es adecuado para bebes"- dijo ella al fin.

Tsuna por fin descubrió que esas cosas se llamaban tyrannodrones pero lo que más le sorprendió de lo que dijo la joven fue, ¿que se llevara a su hermano menor a un lugar seguro?, el entendió este mensaje cuando volvió la vista a Reborn, este se había cambiado de traje y parecía un bebe envuelto en una cobija,- "R-Rebon, ¿qué haces?"- Pregunto Tsuna viendo como su tutor tomaba una larga siesta.

"Date prisa y vete con tu hermano"- grito Kira mientras comenzaba su lucha con los tyrannodrones.

Tsuna entonces pensó que tal vez Reborn quería pasar desapercibido para la joven de amarillo, o quizás sabiendo el estado de sus piernas Reborn solo quería ponérselo más difícil haciendo que lo cargue, y conociendo a Reborn la segunda opción era la más probable.

Tsuna tomo a Reborn en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia otra calle pero antes de irse volteo a ver a la persona que lo había ayudado, -"Gracias por tu ayuda, espero que nos volvemos a ver en otra situación menos desagradable" -Tsuna le agradeció y le dio una de sus sonrisas que muestra solo cuando consigue un buen amigo.

Kira por su parte quedo sorprendida con la tranquilidad que aquel joven mostraba en esa situación, usualmente las personas a las que ella y los demás salvaban estaban muy asustadas para hablar o simplemente corrían despavoridas, mientras que él había tomado su tiempo para agradecerle e incluso darle una sonrisa que ella sintió muy sincera y tranquilizadora.

"Yo también espero volver a vernos"- susurro ella para sí misma antes de volver a la batalla.

Mientras Kira seguía batallando con los tyrannodrones, Tsuna había logrado entrar a un centro comercial y tomar un ascensor hasta el techo del edificio, logrando estar al fin solo y por fin descansar sus piernas tan mal heridas.

"Que buena siesta, deberías intentarlo Tsuna"- Reborn dijo mientras se levantaba de su cobija, -"Rejuvenece el cuerpo y el alma"- dijo Reborn mientras volteaba a ver a Tsuna.

"Reborn, no es momento de decir eso mientras estabas durmiendo una chica con un disfraz muy raro vino y me ayudo a escapar de esas cosas llamadas tyrannodrones, pero aunque menciono que ya había peleado con estas cosas antes aun estoy preocupado, y necesito ayudarla" menciono Tsuna mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero el dolor era indescriptible y no podía mantener su cuerpo levantado.

Reborn lo miro y dijo algo que Tsuna ya se estaba imaginando pero aun así siempre le sorprendía,- "Dame-Tsuna para que me cuentas hechos que ya conozco, yo también me encontraba allí, siempre un tonto que no razona, pero lo importante es sanarte esas piernas con my Dying Will Flame del sol, así podrás entrenar en caso lo necesites"- finalizo Reborn de decir mientras de su pacifier salía su llama del sol.

Tsuna suspiro, sabía que Reborn estaba despierto en todo momento pero aun así no los ayudo, -"Reborn, ¿qué piensas de esa joven?"- se animo a preguntar Tsuna.

Reborn fijo la vista en su alumno,- "Respectó a lo de haberse encargado de esas cosas antes parece que no mintiera, pero sus habilidades de pelea no he podido apreciarlas".

Tsuna sus suspiro, pero por fin pudo sentir como sus piernas mejoraban y el dolor desaparecía.

Reborn acabo de sanar las piernas de Tsuna y se subió a su hombro, -"Desde este lugar podemos apreciar la batalla de la joven, pero debemos mantener un perfil bajo ya que no sabemos dónde nos encontramos y es peligroso ir mostrando nuestras identidades, es por eso que frente a cualquier otra persona simplemente soy un bebe, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza entendiendo exactamente lo que su tutor quería decir, era muy peligroso ir mostrando su rostro a todo el mundo ya que no sabía si existía una familia enemiga por los alrededores.

Reborn sonrió, -"Bueno entonces observemos la lucha, aun no sé a qué nivel de pelea se encuentra esa joven".

Mientras tanto Kira peleaba con los tyrannodrones que seguían apareciendo como si no tuvieran fin, entonces recurrió a su comunicador –"Chicos, ¿Dónde están?, estoy cansada de estar luchando con estas cosas, parece que Mesogog decidió crear todo un ejército de una vez y ya estoy agotada"-, Kira informo entonces escucho algo que la desanimo por completo, -"Kira, soy Conner; todos tenemos el mismo problema hay demasiados tyrannodrones sueltos y es difícil reunirnos, lo siento pero estas por tu cuenta hasta que nos libremos de estas alimañas".

Tsuna se encontraba muy atento a la batalla, después de todo se alegraba de que Reborn entrenara su vista para observar cosas a grandes distancias, entonces sus ojos se abrieron con terror al observar como la joven que lo había ayudado recibía un golpe de esas cosas.

"AHHH maldición, esto no puede estar pasando debo aguantar hasta que alguno de los chicos pueda ayu…" Kira no puedo terminar su oración cuando una criatura que parecía la mezcla de un tigre y un velociraptor la ataco desde la espalda.

"Parece que seré el primero en poder asesinar a uno de los famosos Power Ranger, bueno después de todo soy el poderoso Jet Tiger, nadie es contrincante para mi". Menciona la criatura, sus piernas eran de velociraptor con una cola larga, desde la base comenzaba como una cola de dinosaurio pero al terminar se asemejaba a una de tigre, sus brazos y pecho también eran como los de un tigre, y por ultimo dicha criatura poseía 2 cabezas una de dinosaurio y otra de tigre.

Kira peleaba con dicha criatura, pero era muy rápido y fuerte, Mesogog había pensado muy bien en esta mezcla, la velocidad legendaria de un velociraptor y la fuerza de un tigre hacían de esta criatura un oponente muy difícil de vencer además el deseo de pelea por partes de ambas partes animales era un extra en dicha criatura.

Tsuna, al ver que la joven que antes lo había salvado estaba a punto de ser asesinada frente a sus ojos decidió que no podía mantenerse al margen, -"Reborn, lo siento pero no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada mientras una persona inocente está a punto de ser asesinada, lo lamento pero iré a ayudarla".

Reborn sonrió y le dio la espalda, -"Si dejaras morir a alguien así frente a tus ojos no serias digno de ser el 10 Vongola, pero eso no quiere decir que nos vayamos a exponer toma esto"-, dijo mientras le lanzaba un casco (el de huevo maldito de Deadman wonderland solo que negro) y un cambio de ropa también negro que consistía en unos jean oscuros, una zapatillas-botas negras con líneas de color rojas, un polo con una calavera blanca en el centro rodeada por las 7 Dying Will Flame y una casaca con unos bordes blancos que daban la impresión de ser alas. (Si me encanta el negro pero si ustedes prefieren pueden cambiar el traje de Tsuna a su preferencia)

Tsuna miro esto y le dio un vistazo raro a Reborn, -"Reborn esto no es de mi estilo, además ¿de donde sacas toda esta ropa?".

Reborn, ni se inmuto por el comentario de Tsuna y le contesto, -"Ese es el punto dame-Tsuna, así si esa joven te observa en estos momentos no podrá relacionarte después, ya que el estilo es muy diferente, además el casco tiene un modulador de voz para que puedas hablar sin preocuparte, y respecto de donde obtengo la ropa, un hitman siempre debe estar preparado (Reborn: además si JD no me da la ropa lo entrenare en un infierno) (Autor: ntp Reborn te daré lo que necesites, solo así lograre llegar hasta el fin de la historia)"- dijo Reborn sonriendo, -"Deberías apurarte si no quieres que ella muera antes que logre hacer nada". Agrego Reborn haciendo que Tsuna se percatara que estaba perdiendo tiempo en cosas inútiles en lugar de ayudar a la joven.

Tsuna al entender que no debía perder más tiempo se cambio rápidamente esperando llegar a tiempo y poder salvar a dicha joven.

Mientras Tsuna se cambiaba de ropa, Kira intentaba mantener el ritmo de la pelea contra Jet Tiger, pero esto parecía imposible, el monstruo era demasiado veloz y fuerte además que pareciera estar siempre un paso delante de ella, así que esta situación era cada vez mas desesperada, -"Debo salir de aquí, yo sola no podre derrotarlos"- pensó Kira, y eso era obvia ya que además del problema que era Jet Tiger aun quedaban demasiados tyrannodrones que vencer.

Lanzo una patada contra la cabeza de Jet Tiger esperando distraerlo lo suficiente como para poder escapar entre algunos tyrannodronnes, pero este reacciono más rápido de lo que ella predijo y sujeto si pierna, luego de eso la lanzo contra una pared.

Esto lastimo aún más a Kira que ya estaba al límite de su resistencia, causando que esta comenzara a perder el conocimiento, además de enfrentar por primera vez el miedo a la muerte.

Kira estaba muy asustada nunca antes se había encontrado en una posición como esta, era casi obvio que ya no podía hacer nada, estaba rodeada por tyrannodrones y vio como Jet Tiger sacaba de ambas manos una garra que según ella recordaba los velociraptors la usaban para dar un golpe letal, mientras Jet Tiger de un solo impulso se dirigió a ella, "Tengo miedo, mamá, papá, chicos, alguien ayúdeme", pensó Kira mientras dentro de su casco derramaba una lagrima, y al no poder seguir en pie comenzó a caer de rodillas con los ojos cerrados.

Kira se lamentaba varias cosas que pudo haber hecho y no pudo, como salir con Trent, pasar más tiempo con Conner y Ethan, prestarle más atención a las clases del Dr.O, y no haberles dicho a su padres la verdad detrás de todo, ella sabía que estarían orgullosos.

Por otra parte Jet Tiger pensaba que lograría lo que ninguno de sus hermanos pudo jamás destruir a un Power Ranger, se preguntaba si su padre Mesogog lo felicitaría, pero lo más seguro era que le recriminara por no haber acabado con los otros, esto lo enfurecía aun más, después de todo lo que él y sus hermanos hacían por él, los seguía tratando como meros peones en su juego, pero qué más daba, si no estaba con su padre los Rangers lo atacarían así que no tenía otra opción.

Ambas partes estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos, cada una de ellas pensando en sus respectivas vidas, una se preguntaba cuanto batallas faltarían para llegar a su muerte, la otra preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera encontrado la dinogema, cada una de ellas esperando un impacto que jamás sucedió.

Antes de que Jet Tiger lograra impactar contra Kira una figura había aparecido detrás de ella, coloco su mano derecha sobro el hombro derecho de Kira, ella se sorprendió, la volteo contra él y la acerco, luego levanto su brazo izquierdo y se preparo para recibir el impacto.

"Cambio Forma Modo Difesa: Mantello di Vongolo Primo"- Dijo el recién llegado mientras solo observaba acercarse a Jet Tiger.

Ambos, Jet Tiger y Kira, solo pudieron observar como el desconocido saco una capa de la nada y recibía el ataque como si no fuera nada, y tal parecía que no lo hubiera sido pues las garras de Jet Tiger no podían penetrar la capa que pareciera que no tenia nada de especial.

Tsuna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la cosa que lo ataco ¿acaso tenía dos cabeza?, -"Reborn, creo que hemos acabado en un mundo muy raro"- pensó Tsuna mientras volteaba la mirada al edificio donde se encontraba Reborn solo para ver que este asentía con su cabeza, -"¿Acaso?, ¿estás leyendo mi mente?"-, se pregunto Tsuna solo para ver como Reborn volvía a asentir y no lo quedo duda, Reborn tenía poderes más allá de la comprensión humana.

Dejando de lado su sorpresa, Tsuna levanto a la Yellow Dino Ranger de una forma nupcial y desapareció de la vista de Jet Tiger, solo para aparecer en una banca a unos 10 metros de distancia, aunque Kira aun llevaba su casco Tsuna podía percatarse de que estaba asustada (A/N: Yo también quiero una súper intuición así puedo champear mejor en los exámenes de la U).

"¿Estás bien?"- pregunto Tsuna sin reconocer su vos, ese modulador en el casco en verdad era increíble, su voz sonaba electrónica y no se podría deducir cuantos años tenía.

Kira solo puedo asentir con la cabeza, y entonces el pareció sonreír aliviado (el casco de Tsuna tiene la boca libre así se puede saber si sonríe o no), pero esa sonrisa ya la había visto antes pero en medio de esta situación no lograba recordar en donde ni tampoco cuando, entonces el misterioso personaje dio media vuelta y observo a todas las criaturas incluyendo a Jet Tiger.

"Es hora de acabar este problema de raíz"- Tsuna dijo al aire como dando a entender que ya estaba cansado de los destrozos que habían ocasionado los tyrannodrones y Jet Tiger.

Kira solo pudo observar que de las manos del misterioso personaje salían unas llamas de color naranja y que irradiaban un poder que jamás sintió ni siquiera de parte de las dinogemas, ella no sabía porque pero presentía que la llegada de este extraño cambiaria muchas cosas en la batalla contra Mesogog o incluso en su propia vida.

_**Continuara**_

_**Nota de autor: mi primer fanfic, para ser sincero hice esta historia porque aunque me encanta Power Ranger siempre es la misma historia, malos, buenos, batalla final, final feliz, creo que al poner a Tsuna quien ya ha peleado batallas más crueles que las de los Ranger le dará otra atmosfera a la historia.**_

_**Además como mencione antes es mi primera historia asi que si me he equivocado en algo corríjanme y denme criticas, y si le gusta denle like me daría un poco de autoestima XD, y dato aparte siempre me han molestado quienes suben buenas historias y no las acaban así que promete que aunque no haya nadie que lea este fic yo lo terminare sea como sea.**_


	2. El guerrero del cielo Pt2

**El guerrero del Cielo Pt.2**

**Ni Reborn! ni Power Rangers me pertenece, Lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar y pido perdón a quien haiga leído esta historia y esperaba su continuación, pero además quiero agradecer especialmente a Vairon y toaneo07 por dejar sus comentarios se los agradezco, por cierto he leído el fic de toaneo07: Blaze War y esta increíble, cualquiera que quiera un consejo aquí va uno: léanlo es simplemente fabuloso.**

_**Anteriormente en Jurassic Cielo:**_

_**Tsuna, el 10 Vongola y poseedor del anillo del cielo Vongola es llevado junto a su tutor Reborn a un universo paralelo donde se ve rodeado de extrañas criaturas llamada tyrannodrones, es en ese momento cuando una joven con un traje amarrillo y que parece representar a un dinosaurio aparece y le permite escapar, luego de eso Tsuna logra llegar a un sitio seguro y observa la lucha, todo va bien hasta que la chica tiene problemas con otra criatura Jet Tiger, Tsuna va a ayudarla y Reborn le da un disfraz para que nadie lo reconozca, Tsuna entra a la batalla justo a tiempo para salvar a la joven y luego se enfrenta cara a cara con todas las criaturas, decidido a detener la destrucción que causan.**_

"¿Que está pasando?"- esa era la pregunta que Kira se estaba haciendo, había estado luchando por más de 20 minutos con todos los tyrannodrones y Jet Tiger, y cuando parecía que era su fin, aparecía este sujeto de negro y la salvaba y ¿ahora se proponía a vencer a todas las criaturas?, esto si era raro pero lo más raro aun es que este ser parecía emanar fuego de sus manos, lo único que esperaba era que no fuera uno de esas personas que primero te ayuda y luego te ataca, porque sinceramente no tenía la fuerzas para mantenerse de pie y mucho menos para pelear.

En ese preciso instante Jet Tiger no sabía qué hacer, "Ese sujeto no es un ranger, pero es un problema para mi trabajo lo tendré que eliminar" fue el primer pensamiento de la criatura.

Tsuna, mientras tanto, "¿Porque siento que ni el monstruo, ni la chica, piensan que debería estar aquí? Maldita súper intuición a veces solo das problemas"- maldijo Tsuna por debajo, ya que sentía eso y de seguro no se estaba equivocando, decidió acabar rápido con todos los tyrannodrones, pero algo respecto a Jet Tiger le estaba molestando, y se proponía a averiguar que era.

"Tsuna, habla Reborn"- se escucho dentro del casco que estaba usando Tsuna, antes que este preguntara porque podía escuchar a Reborn, este le contesto, "Este casco posee un par de audífonos para comunicarnos en medio de una batalla, además el visor funciona igual que tus lentes de contacto y los audífonos tiene las mismas propiedades que los que te dio Spanner, así puedes lanzar tu X-Burner e inclusive tu XX-Burner sin preocupación; bueno te dejo debo hacer ciertas investigaciones, por cierto cuando acabe la pelea, sigue a la joven, descubre su identidad y todo lo que puedas de ella".

"Reborn, ¿estás bromeando?, no puedes dejarme solo"- Tsuna dijo por el audífono pero nada, Reborn se había ido, si no tuviera el casco Kira y Jet Tiger hubieran podido ver como la cara de Tsuna se transformaba en una llena de indignación y sorpresa, ¿cuántas veces Reborn lo había dejado a su suerte?, bueno eso no importaba ahora debía vencer a Jet Tiger y a los tyrannodrones para después descubrir la identidad de la joven.

Tsuna vio que había demasiadas criaturas incluyendo a J.T (abrevio Jet Tiger porque resulta difícil escribir su nombre siempre), claro no eran problema pero Tsuna quería acabar con esto y descubrir como volver a su mundo lo más rápido posible, así que solo quedaba una opción para lograr que el trabajo fuera rápido, el X-Burner.

Kira observo como el misteriosos personaje usaba las llamas provenientes de ambas manos para elevarse en el cielo, "Wow, eso sí es increíble"-, fue lo único que pudo pensar, era cierto que su Super Dino Mode le otorgaba un par de alas (es como un trozo de tela parecido al ala de un murciélago, va desde el antebrazo hasta sus costados y es de color amarillo) pero no podía compararse a la elegancia que el misterioso sujeto mostraba al volar.

J.T miraba el increíble poder del recién llegado, era impresionante ver como ese sujeto se elevaba del suelo con tal facilidad, parecía que estaba completamente en su elemento, como si el controlara el cielo; no, no era como si él lo controlara, era como si él fuera el cielo, entonces tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba en un lugar peligroso, sentía que si no se movía de ese lugar seria destruido, así que comenzó a evaluar las vías de escape cuando vio que el sujeto tomaba una posición extraña.

Tsuna por fin pudo encontrar una posición adecuada para acabar con todo el grupo de tyrannodrones que al verlo y no comprender la situación comenzaron a reunirse en un solo punto, esto era lo adecuado para Tsuna ya que podría acabar con esto de un solo disparo, tomo su pose característica (extiende un brazo hacia adelante y el otro hacia atrás para poder dispara con el primero y apoyarse con unas llamas suaves con el otro brazo y así no salir volando) y dejo que el casco y los audífonos fueran haciendo el cálculo del disparo.

Kira observo como el que la salvo dejaba de moverse y tomaba una pose extraña, al instante vio como de sus 2 brazos parecían salir diferentes de llamas, el que apuntaba hacia los tyrannodrones tenía un color más fuerte, mientras que el otro era de un color más suave y calmado, no entendía el porqué de esto, "Que está planeando"- era lo único que rondaba su cabeza, cuando pudo ver por fin la técnica personal de Tsuna.

"_**X-Burner Air"**_- grito Tsuna, había utilizado apenas el 35% de su poder pero estaba seguro que era más que suficiente para vencer a los tyrannodrones, los había evaluado y no se podían considerar al nivel de los miembros de Varia o Millefiore, los enemigos contra quienes había peleado pensaban en trucos y estrategias para poder vencer en cualquier batalla, además siempre estaban motivados por sus deseos mientras que estas cosas parecían simples soldados enviados a morir.

Kira vio con asombro como una ráfaga de fuego salía directamente hacia los tyrannodrones que poco pudieron hacer para evitarla, y se vieron envueltos en una explosión inmensa, "Que poder"- susurro Kira sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, ella había estado peleando con todos esos tyrannodrones y contra J.T y apenas había vencido a 12 de ellos, mientras que el llegaba de la nada y de una sola muestra de poder destruía a todo el ejercito que le había causado tales problemas.

J.T apenas y había logrado escapara hacia un callejón cuando sucedió el ataque, pareciera como si un volcán hubiera estallado directamente contra sus soldados, por primera vez tenía miedo pero no podía volver, si volvía su padre Mesogog lo destruiría por escapar, "Mi sentencia de muerte llego el mismo día de mi nacimiento, que sádica puede ser la vida"- pensó J.T con un poco de enfado, no le quedaba otra opción más que pelear, por lo menos tal vez el sujeto misterioso lo destruiría rápido y no como Mesogog que de seguro lo haría pasar por un infierno.

Kira vio como J.T aparecía a las espaldas del joven misterioso e intentaba atacarlo con sus garras, intento advertirle pero antes de que incluso emitiera algún sonido el joven detuvo el puño de J.T lo sostuvo por el antebrazo y lo estrello contra el suelo.

La pelea comenzó luego de que J.T se levantara, salto posicionándose delante de Tsuna, este lanzo un golpe contra la cara de J.T mas este desapareció y reapareció detrás de él intentando traerlo al suelo de una patada, Tsuna evito la patada moviéndose al costado derecho, al instante volteo y de un golpe en el estomago dejo a J.T sin aire, y este fue a parar al suelo.

Tsuna solo tenía un pensamiento, "Esta vencido, ¿ahora qué?"-, Tsuna no había pensado que hacer después, ¿se lo llevarían a la prisión?, ¿lo interrogarían?, esto lo tenía confundido, pero lo que dijo J.T lo hizo ver que destino le aguardaba a la criatura.

J.T se había cansado de esperar así que le dijo directamente a Tsuna lo que pensaba en ese momento, "Date prisa y destrúyeme, o ¿acaso quieres disfrutar de tu victoria?"- dijo por fin J.T.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-, Tsuna no sabía porque J.T había sugerido una opción tan drástica, es cierto que era su enemigo, pero al único que había asesinado (y llevaba esa culpa como una cruz en su espalda) era a Byakuran y solo hizo para proteger el futuro y vengar las muertes de Uni, Gamma, el padre de Yamamoto y todas las demás personas que sufrieron por su culpa, y por lo que había observado J.T no había asesinado a nadie.

"Vamos, no te hagas el inocente se que al igual que los Ranger me destruirás por atacar la ciudad, además de querer destruir a la Yellow Ranger."- exclamo J.T mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Kira, ya no aguantaba que el sujeto se burlara de él.

"Porque destruyes la ciudad y atacas a los llamados Rangers?"- Tsuna pregunto, quería saber porque lo hacía, si corría el riesgo que esa chica y por lo que parecían algunas personas más lo destruyeran.

"Ordenes son ordenes y si quiero seguir viviendo debo obedecerlas"- respondió sinceramente J.T.

Tsuna no podía creerlo alguien le estaba ordenando destruir la ciudad y destruir a los "Rangers" sean lo que sean, después de todo esto Tsuna ya había tomado una decisión pero esto dependía de su ultima respuesta, "¿Disfrutas el atacar la ciudad y a los Rangers?".

J.T se sorprendió era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba si deseaba pelear, Mesogog se lo había ordenado y la Ranger sin más le respondió el ataque y lucharon, ¿Por qué esta persona se preocupaba por eso?, no lo sabía solo supo que respondió con toda sinceridad la pregunta,"Hay muchas cosas mejores que gastar el tiempo en peleas inútiles, pero el miedo a la muerte a veces te hace hacer cosas contra tu voluntad"- finalizo J.T.

Tsuna sonrió, sabía que era pasar por eso, él mismo tuvo que hacer esas cosas para poder enfrentarse a Varia, a Millefiore y sobre todo enfrentarse a Enma cuando lo consideraba un buen amigo, así que gracias a esa respuesta el ya había tomado su decisión, se acerco y susurro, "Vete, yo no te asesinare si no deseas pelear no lo hagas y vive tu vida como gustes"-, y entonces le sonrió confirmando lo que acababa de decir.

J.T no podía creerlo le había perdonado la vida, la única persona que se había preocupado por el era su enemigo y le perdonaba la vida, pero cuando lo vio sonreír supo que todo estaría bien, entonces solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, seguir las instrucciones de aquel personaje y vivir su vida como lo deseara y ahora tenía algo que quería con todas sus fuerza.

Kira comenzaba a frutarse, los había visto pelear pero después contra toda razón el misterioso personaje comenzó a hablar con J.T, esto era muy raro, ella creyó que lo destruiría al momento y no que conversaría con él, pero lo peor es que estaba tan lejos que no los podía escuchar, y entonces sucedió, ese ser vestido de negro le susurro algo a J.T, este a su vez parecía sorprendió por lo que le dijo, luego de esto el personaje de negro le dio la espalda a J.T (en este momento Tsuna desactivo su llama) y este usando su velocidad se fue del lugar; Kira comenzó a dudar si el recién llegado estaba de su parte en esta pelea, tal vez era otro enemigo que solo la recato para que le diera el mensaje a los otros Ranger y dejo a J.T irse para que le avisara a Mesogog de su llegada, si esto era así seria muy malo ya que pudo apreciar el terrible poder que el poseía.

Tsuna sabía que debía hablar con la muchacha, después de todo dejar ir al enemigo que estuvo a punto de matarla causa una mala impresión, ¿no?, mientras se acercaba a ella comenzó a hablarle para que confiara un poco más en él _**(JD: cosa rara dado que usas un casco súper extraño) (Tsuna: ESA FUE TU IDEA!) (JD: lo sé ^^).**_

"No pienses mal no lo deje ir por que estuviera de acuerdo con sus motivos"- dijo Tsuna mientras intentaba ver si la chica estaba mal herida.

"Entonces ¿porque lo dejaste ir?, sabes que lastimara a personas inocentes"- Kira refuto, si alguien salía herido por culpa de J.T seria la culpa de ese sujeto y la suya por no haber podido destruir antes a J.T.

"Creo que no lo hará, además ya he estado en una situación parecida a la suya"-comento Tsuna intentando hacer que Kira se calmara, como deseaba que Yamamoto estuviera aquí, el lograba que cualquier situación se relajase.

"No importa eso ahora, luego lo encontraremos y lo destruiremos, lo que deseo saber es quien eres"- Kira ya se estaba hartando de hablarle de una manera tan informal sin siquiera saber su nombre.

"Que ruda antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien primero te tienes que presentar"- Tsuna dijo intentando hacer que ella olvidara la pregunta ya que ella no daría su nombre, se equivoco ya que ella dio una identidad.

"Soy la Yellow Dino Ranger, ahora que lo sabes, ¿quién eres tú?"- dijo Kira enfadándose una vez más.

"La verdad es que aparte de mi verdadero nombre no tengo una identidad de héroe como tú, la única razón por la que me vestí así fue para poder ayudarte sin que nadie me reconociera"- confeso Tsuna.

Kira se dio cuenta que jamás le había agradecido por salvarla y por haber destruido a los tyrannodrones, si no tuviera el casco se podría ver como su expresión cambia por una de total vergüenza gracias a la confesión de Tsuna.

"Pero lo que quiero saber es que si puedes ponerte de pie, J.T te lastimo bastante"- dijo Tsuna preocupado ya que el suponía que los impactos que ella recibió habin sido bastantes severos.

"No te preocupes aun puedo moverme"- dijo Kira, entonces mientras se levantaba comenzó a agradecerle a aquel joven que la salvo, "por cierto graci…" no pudo terminar la oración ya que cayó al suelo al intentar pararse, estaba un poco avergonzada por esto, esto fue peor cuando escucho al joven misterioso reírse de tal escena.

"Lo siento, es que antes de ciertos eventos se podría decir que ese tipo de caídas me ocurrían frecuentemente, aun estas lastimada no deberías esforzarte"- Tsuna dijo con cierto tono alegre.

Kira no sabía como reaccionar a tales palabras, él le hablaba como si fueran viejos amigos y a ella no le importaba, de hecho se sentía a gusto, pero debía avisarle a los otros que sucedía así que pidió su ayuda, "Ya que estas aquí ayúdame" dijo Kira.

Tsuna la miro y decidió hacerlo, Kira estaba en el suelo esperando que el misterioso personaje le tendiera una mano, este lo hizo y la fue acercando cuando de la nada salieron flechas doradas y lo atacaron.

Tsuna rápidamente las evadió, y agradeció su entrenamiento con Reborn ya que fue este el que le permitió tal hazaña entonces volteo la mirada y se encontró con otras 4 personas, llevaban trajes similares al de la joven solo que diferentes colores y unas pequeñas diferencias.

Entonces uno de ellos que vestía un traje blanco grito hacia donde se encontraba la joven, "Kira, ¿te encuentras bien?" Grito Trent, el White Dino Ranger, Tsuna al escuchar eso solo pensó que el chico era un poco tonto, tanto trabajo disfrazando su identidad para gritar el nombre de la joven a los 4 vientos.

"Trent, chicos que bien que por fin llegaron aunque un poco tarde ¿no creen?"- replico Kira con un poco de enfado.

"Kira lo sentimos estábamos muy ocupados, pero parece que llegamos justo a tiempo"- dijo Conner, el Red Dino Ranger.

Kira se preguntaba qué quería decir con eso, los tyrannodrones estaban destruidos, J.T había escapado y a menos que hubiera un enemigo invisible ya no quedaba nadie contra quien pelear, pero fue la voz de Ethan, el Blue Dino Ranger, quien la saco de sus pensamientos.

"No te preocupes Kira nos encargaremos de hacerle pagar por lo que te hizo, es hora de vencer al tipo vestido de negro"- dijo Ethan.

"Ethan"- fue lo único que dijo Tommy Oliver su profesor y el Black Dino Ranger.

"lo siento Dr. O, pero sabe a lo que me refiero" dijo Ethan.

Kira se dio cuenta de lo que intentaban hacer, los demás habían llegado tan tarde a la batalla que comprendieron todo mal, al ver a Tsuna extender su mano hacia Kira mientras ella estaba en el suelo lastimada, y sin ningún enemigo aparente todos tuvieron la misma idea, el enemigo era ese chico misterioso.

Kira entonces intento detenerlos, "Chicos det…"- pero fue muy tarde, antes que ella pudiera terminar de completar su frase Ethan, Conner y Trent habían salido al ataque, ella vio asustada como entraban en contacto con el chico que la había salvado, se imaginaba que con su poder los heriría o algo peor, pero suspiro con alivio cuando vio que el joven simplemente se limitaba a evadir sus golpes, entonces lo supo ese joven aun con todo ese poder no era amenaza para ellos.

Tsuna veía como los compañeros de la Yellow Ranger o por lo que había logrado escuchar Kira lo atacaban, lo único que el deseaba era poder resolver este mal entendido sin tener que pelear pero eso no parecía posible en estos momentos.

"Espero que mis amigos se encuentren bien"- Fue lo que pensó Tsuna al momento que recordó que algunos de sus compañeros se encontraban heridos por la batalla contra los Shimon, solo esperaba que ninguno estuviera en peligro.

_**En la dimensión de Tsuna**_

"¿Donde esta el decimo?"- gritaba cierto peliplateado a Daemon Spade, luego de que fuera vencido todos lo que habían sido atrapados por Daemon habían sido liberados, además que los Vindice habían respetado su parte del trato y liberaron a todos los que tenían en su prisión.

"Déjalo Gokudera, esta inconsciente, no lograra responder nada"- intentaba calmarlo Yamamoto, mientras el mismo miraba con enojo a Daemon, los había usado y además había hecho desaparecer a Tsuna.

Mientras ellos dos discutían sobre que hacer, la familia Shimon solo se mantenía callada, Ryohei estaba enojado y solo quería golpear a Daemon pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, Lambo solo miraba lo que sucedía ya que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, Hibari tomaba una de sus siestas habituales, pero solo uno de los guardianes pensaba en un plan que tal vez funcionaria.

Mukuro junto a su querida Chrome intentaba encontrar una manera de traer a Tsuna de regreso, ya que aunque él no lo demostrara, Tsuna se había vuelto un buen amigo suyo, y además no podía negar que ahora más que nunca deseaba el cuerpo de Tsuna (**Tsuna: lo sabia!).**

"Vindice!"- grito Mukuro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, todos voltearon a verlo ya que siempre tenía un plan ingenioso y esta vez no era la excepción, "Esto es su responsabilidad, dejaron que Daemon utilizara la 8 llama aun cuando no tenía un cuerpo físico, por lo tanto deben traer a Tsunayoshi-kun de regreso".

Los demás lo miraron con sorpresa y alegría, era cierto, era la responsabilidad de los Vindice y ellos mismos lo dijeron cuando evitaron que Daemon escapara, así que ellos debían arreglar este problema.

Los Vindice aun con su figura impotente solo asintieron, pero se podía notar por las auras que emanaban que no harían exactamente lo que Mukuro les pidió.

"En efecto es nuestra responsabilidad"- dijo el Vindice que se encontraba en medio de los tres, "Pero dado que Daemon es parte de los Vongola también es su responsabilidad, abriremos un portal, hacia donde está el decimo Vongola, pero será solo de ida y solo una persona podrá ir, lo demás va por su cuenta"- finalizo el Vindice mientras abría el portal y el y los otros 2 desaparecían.

"Eso no es justo, ¿cómo podremos volver aquí junto al decimo?"- grito Gokudera con todo su enojo al máximo.

"Creo que nosotros tenemos la solución para eso, kora"- dijo una voz proveniente del bosque.

Todos los que se encontraban en el lugar se sorprendieron al ver a 6 pequeñas figuras salir de entre los árboles.

"Después de todo se lo debemos, Tsuna y Reborn fueron de gran ayuda para Uni"- dijo uno de las voces mientras se mostraba y se podía apreciar a un niño con cabello rubio, uniforme militar y un chupon de color azul.

_**En la dimensión de los rangers (10 minutos después)**_

"Maldición acaso no se cansan"- se pregunto Tsuna mientras esquivaba los diferentes golpes que el Red, Blue y White ranger le lanzaban.

Kira los veía con sorpresa, ella los había intentado detener pero sus amigos no la escuchaban, y el joven misterioso no paraba de esquivar los ataques, si hubiera estado en su misma posición hace bastante tiempo que ya hubiera noqueado a sus atacantes para que dejaran de molestar.

La pelea se había complicado ya que Tsuna no podía lanzar un solo golpe, mientras ellas no escatimaban en poder y estrategias, fue así que sin que Tsuna lo notara el Black ranger se había vuelto transparente y se encontraba en su punto ciego, su espalda, Tsuna podía sentir el peligro pero con tantos ataques y el camuflaje del Back no podía detectar de donde venia la amenaza, entonces sucedió el Black ranger ataco.

Tsuna no podía hacer nada, debía bloquear los demás ataques que vienen de enfrente suyo, entonces no podría esquivar el ataque de atrás y viceversa, podía atacar pero no quería dañar apersonas inocentes por culpa de una malentendido, se preparaba para el impacto cuando algo sorprendete sucedió.

Un pilar de lava había aparecido tras su espalda deteniendo el ataque del Black ranger, este solo se retiro acausa del peligro.

"¿Cómo/Que paso/Como lo hizo/Tenia ese poder/Maldito era una trampa?"- Kira y los demás gritaron tras ver el pilar de fuego y sorprendiéndose de ese poder.

Lo único que Tsuna parecía notar era que todos le atribuían ese suceso a el, si hubieran podido ver la cara de Tsuna hubieran podido notar su confusión, reconocía ese ataque pero era imposible que esa persona estuviera en ese lugar, en ese momento.

Un nuevo pilar de lava interrumpió sus pensamientos pero este apareció cerca del White ranger, obligándolo a retroceder.

"!Me las pagaras!"- exclamo el ranger, pero Tsuna no tenia duda ya sabia quien estaba creando estos pilares de lava, entonces una neblina y una risa le probaron su teoría.

"Kufufufufufu"- se pudo apreciar esa risa excéntrica por todo el lugar.

"Muestra quien eres"- grito furioso Trent que estaba cansado de este juego, además que el recién llegado había lastimado a Kira, una de las personas más preciadas para él.

"No puede ser, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"- dijo Tsuna con voz alta para que el recién llegado le escuchara.

Todo el mundo lo volvió a ver al misterioso joven, que parecía conocer al responsable de la niebla, además Kira estaba sorprendida de que no mostrara miedo en sus palabras a alguien que pareciera estar jugando con sus compañeros.

"Parece que necesitas mi ayuda joven Vongola, Kufufufufu"- dijo una voz saliendo de la neblina, mostrando su apariencia, era un joven eso se podía notar, además sus ropas eran de color verde, pero lo más sorprendente era que la niebla no desaparecía de su rostro evitando que alguien pudiera identificarlo.

"He venido para darte la solución a como regresar a casa"- dijo por fin el joven, mientras la niebla se despejaba de su boca y mostraba una sonrisa.

Tsuna solo tenía un pensamiento "De todos porque tenía que venir él", mientras su cara tras la máscara mostraba simple resignación, si esto seria un problema.

**Bueno acabe el cap pero necesito su ayuda, en primer lugar pensaba que apareciera solo Mukuro así en tipo fantasma igual que Daemon cuando no poseía a nadie, pero en estos momentos estoy dudando si debería traer a Chrome también ustedes díganme ¿la traigo o no?**


	3. El reto de la niebla

**El reto de la Niebla**

**Ni Reborn! ni Power Ranger me pertenecen pero eso es obvio, un agradecimiento especial a Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Vairon y toaneo07, que por cierto vuelvo a recomendar su fic Blaze Wars y su secuela Blaze Wars II además que he leído otras historias de una cuenta aparte que tiene llama Toaneo07 version 2.0 que ya paso a mis favoritos.**

Todo había quedado en completo silencio mientras Tsuna observaba a Mukuro, Mukuro había aparecido en medio de la batalla salvándolo de un ataque que recibiría de parte del Black ranger, mientras los ranger solo observaban el encuentro entre estos 2 misteriosos personajes.

"Kufufufufu, te ves un poco sorprendido Vongola"- dijo al fin Mukuro que no paraba de reír, le causaba curiosidad ese traje que Tsunayoshi estaba usando.

"Mukuro, antes de continuar esta plática ¿alguien vino contigo?"- Tsuna logro responder, estaba muy agradecido que alguien viniera a ayudarlo, pero Mukuro no era lo que digamos una persona normal, es cierto que todos sus guardianes estaban un poco locos, bueno, bien locos pero Mukuro se llevaba el premio.

Mukuro solo sonrió, sabía que aunque Tsunayoshi-kun se preocupara por el aún le tenía cierto pavo, "Claro que si Vongola, si viniera yo solo no sería divertido"- al fin respondió Mukuro.

Tsuna al escuchar esto se alegro, cualquiera de sus amigos seria una compañía perfecta, bueno Hibari no tanto pero dudaba que él hubiera venido a ayudarlo, "Eso es excelente, ¿quien vino contigo?"- pregunto esperando que fuera alguien ligeramente normal.

Mukuro solo sonrió, lo que le causa un mal presentimiento a Tsuna,"Vongola veo que sigues siendo tan ingenuo como siempre, estas mirando el cuerpo de la persona que traje conmigo, la persona que traje conmigo es mi dulce Nagi"- finalizo Mukuro.

Tsuna sabía que Mukuro había planeado algo así, traer a la única persona que le haga caso incondicionalmente y que no se ponga en su camino es algo que se esperaba de él.

"Mukuro no hay alguien ma…." Tsuna no pudo completar su oración ya que tuvo que moverse a uno de sus costados para evitar que una flecha dorada le diera directamente en el pecho.

"Ya basta de ignorarnos, o ¿creen acaso que no merecemos su atención?"- Por fin Trent, uno de los Dino rangers hablo, estaba cansado que estos 2 sujetos llegaran de la nada y los ignoraran olímpicamente.

Tsuna comprendió que aunque tendría problemas después con Mukuro en estos momentos podría escaparse fácilmente, "Mukuro ya que estas aquí me podrías ayudar a salir de este lugar sin pelear y luego regresar a nuestro hogar"- era lo único que él deseaba.

Mukuro volvió su mirada hacia él, ya no estaba sonriendo, "Vongola, he venido a sacarte de aquí pero el poder que nos puede ayudar aun no se encuentra en esta dimensión, los Vindice y los Arcobalenos son los responsables de traer ese poder".

Tsuna no podía creerlo, los Vindice y los Arcobaleno 2 de los grupos que él creía que eran los más peligrosos en el mundo de la mafia se habían aliado, acaso el poder al que Mukuro se refería era tan peligroso, y como en una epifanía Tsuna supo de qué se trataba.

"Mukuro, tenemos que irnos inmediatamente"- era lo único que el Décimo Vongola pudo expresar si la situación era como él lo pensaba entonces estaban en un momento muy grave.

Mukuro estaba un poco sorprendido, tal vez Tsunayoshi-kun ya no era tan inocente como el pensaba.

Los Rangers por otra parte no entendían la situación, de la nada aparecían 2 sujetos que poseían poderes increíbles y uno de ellos mencionaba un poder superior, además de las palabras Vindice y Arcobaleno que parecían ser de suma importancia.

Mukuro vio a los ranger y les envió una sonrisa con un poco de malicia que logro enviar una corriente eléctrica a través de todos ellos, según su juicio estas personas han tenido peleas difíciles, pero no se acercan a la experiencia que él y los demás guardianes poseen.

"Está bien, además que aún tengo que decirte ciertas cosas Joven Vongola"- Mukuro comenzó a desprender un poco de niebla de su ser, pero antes de que el y Tsuna se desvanecieran se oyó una voz.

"Detente Mukuro"- La voz viajo a través de todo el lugar y provenía directamente del casco de Tsuna, aunque esta no se encontraba distorsionada, y se podía saber que era de un hombre.

"Arcobaleno, veo que estas bien"- dijo con su habitual sonrisa el amo de la niebla.

"Reborn, ¿porque lo detienes?, debemos salir de aquí"- le dijo Tsuna aun con su voz distorsionada.

Los rangers se encontraban aún más confundidos que antes, si es que eso era posible, pareciera que había otra persona además de los 2 misteriosos personajes que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

"Tu cállate, necesito averiguar una cosas"- respondió calmadamente Reborn, después de todo él era un Arcobaleno y ya había logrado averiguar algo interesante sobre las personas vestidas en trajes de colores.

Tsuna no volvió a hablar si Reborn necesitaba preguntar algo debía ser importante.

"Deseo hablar con el Black Dino Ranger"- dijo Reborn y al instante Tsuna volteo a ver a la persona vestida de negro.

"¿Conmigo?"- pregunto claramente sorprendido Tommy Oliver o Black Ranger como se hacía llamar al estar en una batalla.

"Si, quisiera que me dijera como una persona como usted, el respetado Dr. Oliver, logro obtener estos poderes sobrehumanos"-dijo Reborn sin importarle las diferentes reacciones que todos mostraban.

Tsuna, estaba confundido pero a la vez nada sorprendido, era claro que Reborn averiguaría algo pero no se imaginaba que fuera la identidad de alguna de estas personas, Mukuro solo sonreía viendo el shock que el Arcobaleno causo en los rangers, pero los ranger eran los que merecían una descripción, cada uno de ellos estaba sorprendido, y asustado como esta voz sabía quién era el Dr. O, eso quería decir que podía saber también sus identidades.

"No sé de qué hablas, mi nombre no es ese, es más no conozco a nadie con ese nombre"- intento contrarrestar el Black Ranger, estaba asustado pero no por él, sino por sus estudiantes, ¿cómo podía estar pasando esto?, ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

"No me trate de tonto, de hecho fue muy sencillo descubrir su identidad, usted apareció en la ciudad por las fechas en que los rangers comenzaron sus batallas, eso fue muy sospechoso así que indague en su pasado, usted es un gran luchador de artes marciales, observe algunos videos suyos viendo su estilo de pelear, estuvo en la misma ciudad que los rangers originales, es más solo luego de su aparición comenzó a exponerse el Green Ranger, y mientras estuvo en Turtle Cove había por lo menos un ranger en cada equipo que apareció que tuviera su mismo estilo de lucha, pero donde todo se descubre es cuando usted se retira de la ciudad, en ese momento el ranger que tenía su estilo de lucha era el Red Turbo Ranger, que luego de su partida cambio totalmente su estilo de pelea y ahora misteriosamente el Black Ranger posee la voz de un hombre adulto y su estilo de pelear es el mismo al de los rangers del pasado, ¿ve? obtener su identidad no es muy difícil"- concluyo Reborn satisfecho con su trabajo.

Tommy no lo podía creer, como ese sujeto pudo obtener su identidad a partir de la fecha de su llegada a la ciudad, estas personas no eran normales y lo estaban demostrando a cada momento, sus niveles de pelea estaban más allá de la de los monstruos de Mesogog, además con el descubrimiento que lograron hacer probaban que también tenían un genio de su lado.

Reborn al no recibir respuesta alguna de los ranger decidió seguir hablando, "Bueno, dejando eso de lado, solo quería advertirles que a pesar de haberles brindado ayuda a su compañera no estamos de su bando y si ustedes se meten en nuestra misión no nos dejaran otra opción más que quitarlos de nuestro camino"- finalizo dejando en claro que hablaba en serio.

"Reborn, de que hablas, yo no quie…."- Tsuna fue incapaz de completar su oración pues Conner lo interrumpió.

"¿De qué hablas?, ¡si fue tu compañero el que hirió a Kira!"- pronuncio con ira el Red Ranger al pensar que los recién llegados se estaban burlando de ellos, pero fue la misma persona que estaba defendiendo la que corrigió la situación causada.

Kira había estado tan sorprendida que no había podido pronunciar ninguna palabra desde la llegada de Mukuro, pero despertó de su shock al ver como Conner le gritaba a la persona que lo había ayudado.

"De hecho te equivocas Conner"- por fin pronuncio ella, todos la voltearon a ver con sorpresa, "Antes de que ustedes llegaran estaba en peligro ya que habían demasiados tyrannodrones y además de eso estaba una de la criaturas de Mesogog llamada Jet Tiger, pero ese sujeto misterioso fue el que elimino a todos excepto a Jet Tiger"- dijo mientras señalaba a Tsuna.

Todos los rangers voltearon a ver a Tsuna que se sentía incómodo de ser el centro de atención.

El Dr. O dándose cuenta de su error decidió disculparse con el misterioso ser además de aprovechar la situación y preguntarle ciertas cosas.

Tomando la iniciativa el Black Ranger comenzó su disculpa, "Bueno dado que nuestra compañera nos ha explicado la situación debemos pedir disculpas, pero también deseo saber porque no destruiste a la criatura Jet Tiger"- esa era una duda que tenía en su mente, ¿Por qué tomarse las molestias de destruir a los tyrannodrones y no atacar a Jet Tiger?.

Tsuna no sabía que responder, fue simplemente porque no quería matar a un ser inteligente, el consideraba la vida como algo sagrado u no quería arrebatársela a nadie.

"Bueno yo, no sé qué decir"- era verdad Tsuna no sabía que decir, estas personas no eran malas, pero si las palabras de JT (N/A: si lo vuelvo a dejar JT porque es más simple) eran ciertas ellos ya habían destruido a varios seres como el, así que no creía que le fueran a creer.

Pero con lo que no contaba Tsuna era con la participación de su querido tutor y de su guardián de la niebla, "Pues no pude ver la batalla, pero conociéndolo la razón más probable fue que mí estudiante no ve el asesinato como una posibilidad, es muy ingenuo"-, cuando Reborn dejo de hablar todos los ranger se quedaron estáticos, Tommy sabía que sus estudiantes nunca habían pensado en que destruir a las creaciones de Mesogog significaba asesinarlas, ya que a él le tomo un muchos años darse cuenta de eso, después de todo aunque dijeran que los motivos por los que dejo de ser el Red Turbo Ranger fue para expandir sus horizontes la verdad era que ya no podía soportar seguir luchando sabiendo que sus manos se teñían en sangre (figurativamente pues los monstruos no sangraban) cada vez más.

Por otro lados sus estudiantes estaban en un estado de shock, todos pensaban lo mismo, "¿Asesinar?, no es cierto nosotros solo destruimos cosas monstruosas y protegemos la vida de gente inocente ¿verdad?"- eso era lo que todos querían creer, no podían aceptar que en verdad habían asesinado a seres vivos.

"!Reborn!, ¡no les digas ese tipo de cosas!"- exclamo el amo del cielo, Tsuna no podía creer que su tutor les haya dicho una cosa de tal magnitud, "Pero es cierto y tú también lo sabes y si ellos no lo sabían entonces era mejor que se enteraran de una vez"- respondió Reborn con calma.

"Eso no es cierto, nosotros no hemos asesinado, ¿cierto?"- dijo Ethan viendo hacia Tommy esperando que su tutor, su profesor, su amigo le dijera que no era cierto lo que decía la voz.

Tommy solo pudo ver a Ethan y resignarse, después de todo tal vez era lo mejor como lo decía es voz, pero el también deseaba obtener respuestas.

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde"- dijo el Black Ranger y vio como el Blue Ranger aceptaba con la cabeza pero se le veía desanimado al igual que los demás.

Tommy solo quería saber sobre los recién llegados, así que inicio una seria de preguntas y respuestas.

"Ya que sabes mi identidad creo que podemos hablar más cómodamente ¿cierto?"- pregunto Tommy.

"Parece que al fin deseas conversar, está bien pero antes de eso, ¡Mukuro¡"- dijo Reborn tranquilamente.

Todos voltearon a ver a Mukuro quien simplemente sonrió, -"Como siempre tan agudo, Arcobaleno"- y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta Mukuro se encontraba detrás de Tsuna, sin que este se sorprendiera gracias a su Hyper Intuition, además de eso la niebla los rodeo formando un domo suficientemente grande para todos.

"Así esas 3 personas no podrán saber de lo que hablamos"- continuo Reborn.

"¿Qué personas?"- pregunto Tommy.

"Parece que aunque eres un veterano aun no eres muy hábil"- Reborn y Mukuro sonrieron por ese comentario, mientras que a Tsuna le salía una gota de sudor, ¿Por qué a Reborn le gusta molestar a los demás incluso en este tipo de situaciones? Era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, por supuesto el Black Ranger solo apretó los dientes, "Había una chica rubia y otro chico con una cámara, además también una criatura que parecía tener todo su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura"- termino su largo discurso Reborn.

Todos los rangers conocían a esta criatura.

"! Zeltrax!"- Todos los rangers gritaron en voz alta.

_**Fuera del domo en ese preciso momento**_

Zeltrax no podía ver a nadie, solo pudo observar como un sujeto extraño había logrado derrotar a Jet Tiger sin el menor esfuerzo y a pesar de ser su enemigo lo había dejado vivir, además de eso destruyo a todo un ejército de tyrannodrones con un simple ataque y luego apareció alguien más que parecía controlar la niebla y si eso no fuera suficiente apareció una voz que sabía quién era el Black Ranger, ¿Quiénes o que eran esos sujetos?.

"Debo informarle al amo"- dijo para sí mientras entraba en una invisipuerta (N/A: no me acuerdo como se llaman los portales que habían, si alguien lo sabe qué me diga por favor) desde el techo del edificio que se encontraba.

Mientras tanto Cassidy y Devin tenían pensamientos similares al villano que acababa de irse, habían sido enviados a ese lugar desde la estación de TV que se enteró de un ataque a gran escala a la ciudad, la noticia seria la común, un ataque a la cuidad mientras los Rangers los defendían y no pasaba a mayores, y eso pareció hasta que la Yellow Ranger casi es vencida y de la nada comenzaron a llegar extraños sujetos, y lo más sorprendente era que poseían poderes más increíbles que de los Rangers.

"Devin dime que grabaste todo"- por fin pronuncio la reportera rubia.

"Tengo todo grabado, pero el problema es que estábamos muy lejos para grabar sus voces además no entiendo que acaba de suceder"- respondió su fiel pero un poco tonto mejor amigo.

Cassidy solo pudo responder con la verdad, "Yo tampoco lo sé, no te preocupes por la voces, con las imágenes es más que suficiente para llegar a la cima"- dijo Cassidy corriendo hacia la estación de TV.

"Cassidy, espera"- dijo Devin, mientras corría tras ella volteo a ver el domo hecho de niebla y preguntarse qué sucedería de ahora en adelante.

_**Dentro del Domo**_

"¿Zeltrax?"- pregunto Reborn un poco confundido.

"Si, es un antiguo amigo mío que ahora trabaja para la mayor amenaza del planeta, Mesogog"- el Black Ranger respondió.

Kira también intervino en esta pequeña charla, "De hecho tu peleaste contra sus monstruos"- se refiero mirando a Tsuna.

Entonces una risa rompió el silencio, todos voltearon a ver al joven misterioso cuya cara aun estaba oculta en la niebla.

"La mayor amenaza del planeta dices kufufufu me haces reír, si eso fuera así Byakuran no lo hubiera podido vencer (Recordar que Byakuran destruyo todas las realidades excepto en la cual fue vencido por Tsuna y esto arreglo las demás)"- termino diciendo el guardián de la niebla.

Los ranger estaban confundidos, ¿Mesogog había sido derrotado? eso era imposible, si de verdad hubiera pasado los ataques ya hubieran cesado, además ¿Quién es Byakuran?.

Tsuna quería decir algo pero Reborn fue más rápido, "Mukuro no menciones el tema de Byakuran, no es necesario que ellos sepan nada sobre eso"- finalizo el Arcobaleno del sol.

Mientras Mukuro solo suspiraba resignado el más veterano de los rangers hablo, "¿Quién es Byakuran y que quieres decir con eso de que venció a Mesogog?"- pregunto el Dr. O.

Mukuro dirigió la vista hacia el Black Ranger antes de responder, "Solo digamos que hubieran tenido problemas que no podrían haber resulto si siguiera vivo, pero ya no es algo de qué preocuparse dado que nuestro querido Vongola logro asesinarlo kufufufu"- el amo de las ilusiones rio dejando ver su sonrisa maléfica.

Todos los ranger se quedaron sorprendidos de escuchar esto, la persona que decía odiar matar ya había asesinado a alguien.

Pero fue Kira la única que pudo apreciar como el personaje del que trataba la conversación apretaba fuertemente sus manos.

"Mukuro, es suficiente ¿debo recordarte que aun eres el guardián de la niebla vongola?, aunque no lo quieras debes presentarle respeto al líder de la familia y no contar datos innecesarios"-, si era obvio por el tono de voz que Reborn estaba molesto.

Tsuna solo le pudo agradecer en su mente a Reborn por haber terminado con ese tema incomodo para él.

"Muy bien dejando ese tema de lado, y no tolerare alguna pregunta acerca de eso de nuevo, ¿podemos continuar nuestra charla Dr. Oliver?"- dijo el Arcobaleno del sol.

Él Black Ranger continuo, "Muy bien, ya que ese tema parece ser que no nos incumbe no lo volveremos a mencionar, mi primera pregunta es simple ¿Quiénes son?".

"Esa pregunta es simple de contestar mi nombre es Reborn, el Arcobaleno del sol y el mejor hitman del mundo, el creador de este domo y guardián de la niebla Vongola se llama Mukuro"- Reborn fue interrumpido levemente por la risa de Mukuro, "Y por fin el que salvo a su compañera es el futuro Decimo Vongola".

"¿Qué son los Vongola y los Arcobaleno?"- pronuncio Tommy.

"Somos mafia"- dijo sencillamente Reborn.

Todos los Ranger se quedaron sorprendidos de escuchar esto, la palabra mafia les traía a la mente personas con armas y no con tales poderes como esos 2 sujetos de adelante habían mostrado, pero fue Ethan el que pregunto sobre un término que le estaba intrigando.

"Que quiso decir con hitman"- pregunto el curioso Blue Ranger.

Era obvio que el Dr. Oliver sabia que significaba pero no quería que sus estudiantes se preocuparan por eso, mas parece que no lo pudo evitar.

"Hitman significa asesino, en otras palabras soy el mejor asesino del mundo"- Reborn nunca dejaría que su titulo fuera menospreciado o desconocido para alguien.

Los ranger se quedaron estáticos, esa voz les estaba diciendo que era el mejor asesino y recordaron que ese sujeto que parecía atacar con fuego era su estudiante, y si poseía tal poder entonces tal vez era mejor no conocer a su maestro.

"Bueno ya que aclaraste ese punto, ¿Por qué están aquí?"- el Black Ranger quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

"No tuvimos opción, no pregunten el porqué pero simplemente nos atascamos en este lugar"- el bebe maldito respondió sin titubear.

"De acuerdo, entonces ¿Cómo obtuvieron sus poderes?"- el Dr. O volvió con otra interrogante.

"Creo que ya ha hecho demasiadas preguntas, ahora es mi turno"- era cierto los rangers eran los únicos que habían hecho preguntas así que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar que la voz preguntara algo, pero no se imaginaban que sería más una orden que una pregunta, "La verdad tengo muchas dudas para usted Dr. Oliver pero las dejare para otra ocasión, solo tengo una orden para ustedes rangers no se metan en nuestro camino".

Era obvio que él no estaba jugando, se sentía seriedad en sus palabras, pero el Black Ranger no podía aceptar eso ya que si eran una amenaza para la ciudad debían ser detenidos cuanto antes.

"¿Son aliados o enemigos?, dependiendo de su respuesta daré la mía"- definitivamente seria una batalla difícil contra seres que poseían tal nivel de poder, pero no se podía hacer nada des pues de todo ellos eran los protectores de la tierra.

"Seremos los que nos convenga ser, si ayudándolos cumplimos nuestras metas los ayudaremos, pero si debemos ser enemigos los destruiremos sin vacilar"- era obvio de quien había venido esa respuesta.

"!Reborn no p…."- Tsuna intento intervenir solo para ser cortado por su tutor.

"!Silencio, debemos regresar sin importar los medios necesarios!"- claro esa era la resolución obvia de un hitman.

Era obvio por el tono de los recién llegados que no estaban jugando, y los rangers lo sabían muy bien.

"¿y piensas que nos puedes vencer"- pregunto Trent enojado, parecía que estos sujetos los subestimaban a ellos a los rangers.

"Estoy seguro que los podemos vencer pero si quieren pruebas"- Tsuna sabia a donde estaba llevando Reborn esta conversación, "Mukuro puedes divertirte un rato".

"Por fin me recuerdas Arcobaleno, kufufufu esto va a ser divertido"- rio el guardián de la niebla.

"¿1 contra 5?, no crees que es un suicidio"- pregunto Kira que había estado observando desde hace tiempo a su salvador parado a unos pasos del misterioso joven que acababa de hablar.

"De hecho creo que ustedes se están sobreestimando, kufufufu después de todo no son ninguna amenaza para alguno de nosotros"- era obvio que Mukuro deseaba probar mano a mano el poder de los ranger.

"¿Eso crees pues prepárate para llevarte una sorpresa"- Conner el líder del grupo por fin hablo, estaba harto que estos recién llegados se creyeran la gran cosa.

"Entonces vengan les mostrare el poder que reside en la niebla"- Mukuro ya había declarado esta batalla y se notaba que la disfrutaría mucho.

Tsuna solo suspiro resignado, no quería pelear con los rangers pero no podía obligar a Mukuro a retirarse, además esperaba que la Yellow Ranger no sufriera mucho, ya estaba exhausta de una pelea anterior y no quería que se lastimara, además tenía una voz muy linda y por el traje se podía decir que tenia un cuerpo hermoso (ojo los pervertidos no lo lleven a otro sentido), no espera a ti te gusta Kyoko ¿Cierto?, el sonido del grito de pelea de los rangers lo trajo de vuelta.

"Mukuro, no exageres ni pases lo limites ok"- rogo Tsuna para sus interiores pero vamos era su guardián de la niebla, la cosas solo podían salir mal o peor, Tsuna se lamento que la persona en control no fuera Chrome sería mucho más fácil lidiar con ella, volviendo al tema solo quedaba esperar y rezar que esta vez Mukuro se controlara.

_**Continuara**_

_**Nota de autor: perdónenme se que merezco lo peor por no updatear en meses pero les pido perdón y su entendimiento, la U quita bastante tiempo y las ideas a veces paran de llegar así que disculpen, como pago les diré que en el próximo cap. volverá a aparecer mi OC, y según mi opinión el mejor villano de KHR hará su aparición tomando una decisión que cambiara la ruta en la lucha contra Mesogog, el también hará su aparición.**_

_**Bueno grabaron a Tsuna y a Mukuro, necesito su ayuda denme un nombre con el cual nombrarlos, algo como guerrero del cielo, guerrero de la niebla, jinete del cielo, jinete de la niebla ustedes entienden una identidad para los dos, además Reborn será conocido por la prensa como la voz.**_

_**Espero updatear la próxima semana así que por favor dejen sus comentarios e ideas con los nombres si tienen alguna.**_


End file.
